Oh My Maid
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: Naruto and Itachi are having fun watching Sasuke parading around the house in a maids outfit. Lemon. Yaoi. Threesome


_**A/N: Hi guys! Random one-shot attack!! Haha I win, oh yeah. Uhm well just random randomness I guess no inspiration or anything lol......Oh well on with the story xD**_

_**Summary: Itachi, Naruto are having fun watching Sasuke parading around the house in a maid's outfit. Ooh la la. NaruItaSasu**_

_**Warnings: Language, yaoi, incest, threesome lemon and perversion**_

_**Notes: Naruto (25) Itachi (23) Sasuke (21)**_

_**Title: Oh My Maid**_

_***Normal Pov***_

Now when one is a realationship with one's own brother, coming home to see said brother parading around your home in a skimpy maid's outfit, swinging seductive hips to the beat of unheard music might just cause problems. It could cause even more problems when your boyfriend of the outside world witnessess it along with you.

Uchiha Itachi, 23 years of age stood stock still in the entry way of his home with a blush covered face, wether it be from embarassment or pure arousal he didn't know nor care. He decicded to take a look up at his 'outside' boyfriend to gauge his reaction. Uzumaki Naruto, 25 was weaing the same expression as Itachi, but unlike Itachi, Naruto knew that he was red from arousal. Sure he had met Sasuke before, he was a good kid. Smart, good looking and hard working. Although he had never seen him like _this_, so, so sexy looking.

Now Uchiha Sasuke, 18 would never normally be the one to dress-up in a frilly maids outfit to impress his brother/lover but if it meant that Itachi would finally pay more attention to him than Naruto, then sure he'll do it. Sasuke knew about his brother's realationship with the Uzumaki and it didn't bother him. He knew that an incentrous couple was viewed as wrong in the outside world and Itachi would like to have a normal realationship outside of his home but indoors, in their own home, rules didn't apply. He could be with who he wanted to be with, without any questioning or dissapproving eyes on him.

And yeah he thought Naruto was kinda cute, okay he thought he was hot. And he might have, just slightly had a wet dream involving him...Okay he _definatley_ had one, and boy was it good. Would he tell Itachi or Naruto this? No. Information such as this, that had the potential chance to ruin everything he had built with his brother was best to remain secret. Locked away in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, never to be resurfaced...Anytime soon anyway.

So yes, parading around in the most revealing maid's outfit he could find was perfectly acceptable.

_COUGH COUGH_

Sasuke spun around so fast, expecting to see the smirking face of his brother. The smile on his face was indication enough of the excitement welling up inside of him.

Pure horror replaced his excitement so fast he had forgotten he was ever excited at all. His brother was standing in the entry way, supporting a producing bulge in his deisgner denims, now that he could deal with. What he couldn't deal with was his brother's fucking boyfriend staring at him with, oddly enough, the same problem. His eyes widened in suprise and fear. He tried to slowly edge his way to exit the room. Easier said than done while wearing four inch heels. He had only gotten a few skuttles closer to his destination when the blond's voice halted him.

"Wait."

Naruto ordered. He stared at Sasuke and then trailed his eyes over his own lover's body. He had always had suspicions about Iachi and Sasuke's _real _realationship, and the bulge in Itachi's jeans was enough evidence to confirm those suspicions. Naruto lowered his head and smirked to himself. He patted Itachi shoulder softly before walking gently over to where Sasuke stood frozen in fear. He tilted his head up to make eye contact with Sasuke's deep dark eyes. He lifted a hand slowly so not to scare the poor boy and gently cupped his alabaster cheek.

"There's no reason to be scared."

He whispered, his breath ghosting over Sasuke's ear. He revealed in the shiver he felt run through the smaller males frame. He chuckled lowly, deeply and _sexily_. He ran his slightly chapped lips accross Sasuke's smooth as silk jawline and to his lips. Sasuke must have licked his lips at some point as there was a new layer of saliva coating the pink lips. Naruto licked his own lips, flicked his eyes towards Sasuke's, noticing the smallest brunette hadn't taken his eyes off of his brother. Naruto smirked again and flicked his eyes quickly over in Itachi's direction before finally finished what he started.

He pressed his lips onto Sasuke's

He faintly heard a gasp from Itachi's general direction, he may love the man with all of his being but Itachi could wait until he was done with Sasuke's full and soft as satin lips. Dear god, this boy tasted so good. He could taste Itachi distinctly when he wriggled his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of head at thought and mental image of Itachi and Sasuke making out. He rubbed his tongue over Sasuke's willing it to play with his own. Sasuke only responded a little, so little that Naruto barely felt it when Sasuke's tongue twictched and stroked his own wet muscle.

When the need for air became a factor in the kiss Naruto, although reluctantly, pulled away. He took in Sasuke's flushed features and panting breathes. He still hadn't taken his eyes from Itachi. Now when Naruto looked over to his boyfriend the sight had him drooling. Itachi was lightly palming himself through the fabric of his denims, causing what Naruto suspected to be delicious friction. Naruto lifted a hand and beckoned Itachi over with a finger.

Itachi broke out of his aroused stupor and dropped his bag carelessly to the floor. He kept the hand that was pressing into his bulge where it was as he graciously made his way over to his two lovers. Itachi thought he was the luckiest man in the world to have two gorgeous lovers such as Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi stepped next to the blond and looked into the lust filled blue orbs. Naruto smiled gently at him, his eyes boring into Itachi's, lightly tinted red, lust fueled eyes.

"Why don't you give your brother a kiss Sasuke?"

Naruto said deeply, never once taking his eyes from his boyfriends. With his hand still sitting placed on Sasuke's hip, he felt the tensing of the teens muscles at his question.

Sasuke was having a dilema. He _really _wanted to kiss Itachi but on the other hand the tiny voice in his brain was telling him that people thought that incest was wrong and disgusting and he thought that Naruto was one of _those_ people. He straightened out his back and tried to school his face as best as he could.

"Why would I kiss my brother? That's disgusting."

Trying to say that while seeing the hurt look in your older brother's eyes killed Sasuke inside. He pointed his eyes towards the floor, not wanting to be subject to Itachi's gaze.

He heard Naruto chuckle and he felt Naruto rough hand leave his barely covered hip.

"You may think it's disgusting. I on the other hand think it's _fucking hot_."

He wrapped an arm around the back of Itachi's neck and pulled their faces together. Their lips clashed painfully, teeth hitting agaisnt eachother, but not one of them pulled away. Naruto's tongue slipped into Itachi's mouth with no resistance. Itachi's hands came to claw at Naruto's head and hair trying to get him, if at all possible, closer. The arm around his neck slipped down his back, smoothed over his hip until it firmly grabbed his denim clad ass.

"Mmmm." "Hmm."

The double Uchiha moan nearly had Naruto cumming there and he knew that Itachi and Sasuke were getting into this. Hell even if they weren't Naruto had the feeling that he would end up raping both of them because they was _no way_ he was leaving this house without having atleast _one _of them. Naruto guided his hips to colide fantastically with Itachi' the _fucking _need for god damn air made him pull away from the kiss.

"Fucking move Dobe."

Sasuke growled as he grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him away from his brother. He semi-glared at the blond in a posessive way before taking Itachi's lips for his own. He smirked into his Aniki's mouth when his brother's hands scrambled directly to his ass. He also felt hand on his shoulders pulling his body away from Itachi's. When their lips detached with a 'pop' He fully glared at the blond. The glare didn't last long though as his lips were taken again by the elder Uzumaki.

"You two better be in the bedroom by the time I get my belt unbuckled."

He chuckled as Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him up the stairs. Sasuke quickly kicked the heels he was wearing off as not to fall and break his ankle in the rush to the bedroom. Now Naruto true to his word/threat, began to unbuckle his belt but Naruto being who he is had decided to wear atleast seven different coloured belts, hey! It's the style now a days. So all in all it did take him a couple of minutes, twenty-four curse words before he was zooming up the stairs.

When he had reached the pstairs he had to actually figure out what room his two little ravens went into. He had checked Itachi's slightly gothic bedroom and Sasuke's neatly kept one. The last room he had to check was the Uchiha's parents room. He could hear laboured breathing coming from the other side of the closed door. Doing it in the deceased parents bedroom...Weird? Slightly. Kinky? _Oh fuck yeah!_

He twisted the knob so fast and hard the he had almost broken it away from the actual door itself. The door was kicked open so that it hit off of the wall and bounced back, nearly hitting the blond in his whiskered face. Naruto's jaw was on the verge of slamming into the cream coloured carpet, which Naruto must admit felt wonderful on his bare feet. Feet aside, the sight of the two Uchiha siblings naked, on the bed, one giving what Naruto suspected to be one hell of a blow job and the other lying there on the very edge of a powerful orgasm.

Sasuke layed on his back on the big double of the bed. His sweat covered chest rising in falling in a fast rythm, his strong looking legs bent at the knee to acommodate his elder brother who was sucking and licking happily at the younger's erection. Itachi always made sure to keep eye contact with Sasuke while performing any kind of sexual act upon his body. Eye contact always made things more passionate, loving and strong. He pulled his head up so that Sasuke's mushroom head was the only part of the cock was in his mouth and stabbed the slit with his tongue.

"Oh shit 'Tachi."

Sasuke made a grab for his brother's dark locks. He managed to pull the tie that kept Itachi's hair in it's loose ponytail out so that Itachi's hair splayed out over his pale back and across his shoulders. He wrapped the hair around his fingers and made sure he had a good grip. Itachi took the full erection back into his mouth and bobbed his head slowly, rolling his tongue over the vein on the underside and lightly scraping his teeth over the heated flesh. He ignored the fact that Sasuke was trying to push his head to go faster and Naruto climbing onto the bed behind him.

Naruto was in awe, having one gorgeous/sex god lover..Fan-fucking-tastic! Having two?

_Hallilouya~_

Naruto had already pulled his t-shirt and boxers off, leaving him as naked as the brothers. He crawled his way over to Itachi. Since Itachi was busy giving Sasuke some fantastic oral pleasure he didn't say a word. He smirked as his hands molded perfectly with Itachi's ass cheeks. His skin was so smooth that Naruto's hands glided over the surface. He ran a finger down Itachi's crack and over his soon to be prepared entrance. It seemed as though Itachi had moved his lips from Sasuke's cock to his ass and was now rimming his younger brother. Naruto groaned as he pushed a dry finger into Itachi's opening and stroked his hard cock at the same time.

Itachi tried to pull away form the intrusion, it's not that he didn't want it, it was just really uncomfortable. He swirled his tongue around Sasuke's puckered entrance before pushing past the tight ring of muscles and coating Sasuke's inner walls with his saliva. Naruto had removed his finger, hopefully to add a little bit of lubricant, only to add two a minute later with the newly added lube that Itachi had wanted. Naruto had been dating Itachi for just under a year and knew his body like the back of his hand, so it didn't take long for Naruto to strike gold on Itachi's prostate.

Itachi mewled at the sting of pleasure, and with his tongue still inside of Sasuke, the mewl had sent vibrations through his Otouto's body causing Sasuke to moan which both in turn had made Naruto mutter a curse and stroke himself faster. Sasuke tapped his foot against Itachi's side, trying to signal that he had enough of the preparing, he wanted Itachi's dick inside him and he wanted it _now_. Itachi smirked after he had removed his tongue, his little Sasuke was a masochist at heart, and being partly sadistic, he was only happy to obey by his brothers wishes.

He knew that Sasuke loved the burning feeling when Itachi entered his barely prepared entrance, since he had to pull his hips forward, Naruto's fingers were forced to either follow or slip out and stay. Ofcourse Naruto had chosen to follow, there was no way he was letting that tight ass get away from him, granted Itachi had only moved a couple of inches, but in Naruto's mind that was still too far away. Itachi had tried to keep the afore mentioned eye contact with Sasuke but the feeling of his cock being surrounded by the tightness and warmth of his younger brother and the feeling Naruto probbing and stroking his prostae at the same time time had his eyes screweing shut in pleasure.

"Don't move yet Itachi."

Naruto ordered, he didn't want the fun to start without him. Itachi groaned at not being able to thrust rapidly into his brother's lithe body. Sasuke watched avidly, he had never witnessed his brother being dominated in such a way. Itachi was always the alpha male in the house, even when their parents were alive Itachi always had run of the place. To see him obeying orders from Naruto had him moaning and his cock twitching in excitement. To see his brother submitting-

"Hurry it up Uzumaki."

Okay so mabye he wasn't submitting _fully_ but still he was to some extent. Naruto nodded dumbly as he pulled his fingers from Itachi's body. Naruto spat on his hand, which Sasuke thought was unsanitary and dusgusting, and was spreading the substitute lube on his erection. Itachi had moved a hand under Sasuke to lift his hips up so that they rested on Itachi's milky thighs and so that Itachi could keep his posistion which allowed easier access for Naruto.

"I'm pushing in now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the fucking running commentary, he just wanted things to get going, he was getting bored just lying here with his brother's dick up his ass doing _nothing. _He took in the pained look in his brother's features, the tensing of his muscles, the hitch in his breath as Naruto pushed his thick cock into Itachi. Naruto growled deep in his throat as he was finally seated balls deep inside of his lover. Now don't get him wrong, he and Itachi had sex _many _times before and it always felt great but there was something about knowing and seeing Itachi inside of Sasuke that made it feel that little bit more, more _fucking amazing._

"Move, or I kill you both."

Sasuke panted, he was losing his patience. Itachi had pulled out while Naruto pushed forward so that when Itachi plunged back in, Naruto was pulling back. The rythm continued like that, not slow but certainly not fast enough for Sasuke. He tilted his hips up a little, hoping that Itachi would get the message. Itachi had certainly caught the message and smirked at his brother.

"Slut." (1)

Itachi clenched his inside muscles, a signal he used when he wanted Naruto to go faster without having to use words. Naruto squeezed Itachi's hips and leaned over his back so he could speak in Itachi's ear while making eye contact with Sasuke.

"Finally I thought we were going to end up making the snail I saw this morning look like a cheetah."

Sasuke didn't have time to call Naruto out on his completely idiotic statement as Naruto drilled into Itachi, which caused Itachi to hit his prostate just that but harder. Groaning, moaning, the sound of skin hitting agaisnt skin and the rythmic thump of the headboard and the wall coliding were the only sounds coming from the Uchiha household. Sweat was pouring from all of the participants. Sasuke was clutching the sheets in a death grip, he could see the shaking of Itachi's arm muscles which were struglling to keep him balanced while thrusting and being thrusted in to.

Naruto was having a ball, he had a smile adorning his face at the thought of being able to do this again, but alas the thought was not meant to last as he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. Well if he was cumming then Itachi and Sasuke were cumming with him. Itachi couldn't help Sasuke with his orgasm by pumping his sibling neglected flesh without either falling over or losing the posistion and Naruto couldn't reach that far without dislocating his shoulder or squishing his lover, which was not something he intended to do.

Sasuke grunted at having to do things himself but reached a hand to his almost purple cock anyway, he needed the releif and if this was the only way to get it then he damn well will do it. He rubbed the slit where a blob of precum had gathered and smeared it around the head. Up and down his trokes went, sometimes going fast and others going torturiously slow. Again the pace picked up as his orgasm approached, fast. He moaned loudly as he came over Itachi's chest and stomach. The tightining Itachi felt when Sasuke came was overwhelming and pulled the orgasm from his body, he spilled his seed inside of his brother with a grunt of both Sasuke's and Naruto's name.

Naruto's thrusts became eratic and quick as he let himself go deep inside of the elder Uchiha. All of them rode out there orgasms before collapsing in a pile of sweaty. panting, satisfied limbs. Itachi and Naruto rolled to the side, thankfully the bed was just big enough that Naruto didn't fall off the edge and still had enough room to get comfortable. They all lay panting for a minute or two before Itachi curled up and pulled Sasuke to his chest and Naruto pulled Itachi to his. Sasuke and Itachi were on the verge of sleep, being pounded into takes alot of energy out of you. Their eyes were fluttering shut until-

"We so have to do that again, amybe we can try different posi-" Naruto was cut off.

"Fuck off Dobe, Itachi's mine and this was a one time thing." Sasuke said.

"What?! Itachi's mine you prissy bitch!" Naruto squaked.

The argument continued well into the night, not that Itachi had been listening, nope he had slipped away from thw posessive boys and went to his own room to sleep. Although he couldn't help but feel like he should worry all of a sudden.

"I should totally get Itachi one of those outfits." Naruto planned a couple of doors down from whre his boyfriend lay, a couple of inches from where Sasuke had practically collapesed from exhaustion and a couple of feet from the crumpled maids outfit that had started this whole fiasco in the first place.

_**FIRST THREESOME LEMON!!!! Gawd I am on a roll!!! I am the shiz!!**_

_**Itachi: Doesn't that mean shit?**_

_**Me: Yeah**_

_**Itachi: So you just called yourself shit?**_

_**Me: I.......I did didn't I?**_

_**Oh well there you guys have it, I tried something a little new this time, 1. it was a threesome 2. Naruto was seme to Itachi 3. My first Uchihacest. All in all I think I did an okay job not my best but still pretty good in today's standards.......I hope.**_

_**(1) Itachi's only line throughout the whole story...LOL xD**_

_**Well I hope to see you guys soonish ^3^ Oh and remember to check out my youtube, I've finally booked my hair appointment so the real videos should be up really roon =]**_

_**Ja!**_

_**~Hiromi**_


End file.
